Tinta y papel
by Dayan Walker
Summary: No había sido más que un juego, te lo repetiste. Sin embargo te viste forzada a huir de aquello que pudo significar más que tentaciones. No una felicidad absoluta, pero más que ello seguramente. Ahora, sólo queda escribir el hubiera. Esta historia participa en el reto: "Jukebox", del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Todo es de **Rowling**. En serio. Aunque se lo pida a Santa cada diciembre, nada es mío.

Esta historia participa en el reto: _"Jukebox",_ del foro _**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

**Notas/Advertencias:** un romance implícito que se dará a conocer al final. _OOC_ pertinente, pido perdón por ello y por los errores que se me hayan saltado. Decidí arriesgarme con la segunda persona. Esta es mi primera vez. Pediré disculpas de antemano por las incongruencias.

Personaje escogido: Pansy Parkinson  
Grupo seleccionado: Twilightning  
Canción adaptaba: Affection Seeker (Buscador de Afectos).

Texto original de la canción al final de la historia.

* * *

**Tinta y papel**

**~O~**

Envuelto tu escritorio en tinta y pergamino, observas críticamente los utensilios a disposición. Compruebas una vez más lo que necesitas, frunciendo el ceño al meditar. Una vez más lo haces, contando que, efectivamente, está el tintero, los pergaminos de cincuenta centímetros que consideras necesario pese a los insuficientes resúmenes escolares de tus últimos años, y te detienes, concluyendo finalmente que la presencia de tu elegante pluma confeccionada brilla por su ausencia.

Giras sobre tu eje varias veces creyendo fervientemente que la pluma debe estar allí, porque ahí fue donde quedó la última vez, y sin embargo, no la encuentras donde se supone que debería estar: junto al tintero y los pergaminos esparcidos en tu escritorio improvisado frente a la cálida chimenea de la Sala Común.

Vuelves a fruncir el ceño, esta vez acentuándose con incorrecta profundidad en tus sienes más de lo que podrías permitirte, pues las arrugas no perdonan, y ciertamente tú tampoco perdonarías al ser que haya osado hurtar tu propiedad. Con un suspiro paciente, sacas tu varita del bolsillo, conjurando un _accio_ no verbal para comprobar dónde coño se halla tu pertenencia.

El objeto en cuestión, sale disparado del cuarto de los chicos a una velocidad que podría haberte golpeado, más ya estás acostumbrada, y sin embargo cuando la pluma está en tu mano, no te percatas de ello sino del individuo que sale de la habitación buscando el utensilio que utilizaba: nada más y nada menos que Blaise Zabini.

— ¡Blaise! —chillas en reprimenda, alzando el brazo que sostiene tu pluma en son de guerra. Quien sabe si no hubieses usado tu gran ingenio, de seguro estarías horas buscando.

Pero él no parece arrepentido en lo absoluto.

—Bueno, usaré la de Draco… —y encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara que pudieses lanzarle un hechizo especialmente desagradable, retorna a la habitación de los chicos, desapareciéndose por completo de tu vista.

Una vez más suspiras, o tal vez salió parecido a un resoplido poco elegante, pero en aquel instante sinceramente puede importarte tanto como un Crup herido. Así que, bueno, pese a todo tienes tu pluma y eso es lo que verdaderamente interesa en aquel asunto, y como que es lo único que atañe, procedes a iniciar lo que en cinco minutos atrás ibas a comenzar.

Con cuidado (y sin perder tu toque grácil), te sientas en el mullido mueble olivo frente a ti teniendo ajustado mágicamente, una mesa a tu altura. Sosteniendo la pluma en mano y pergamino colocado en posición de ser entintado, vislumbras el pliego amarillento. Por unos instantes observas meditabunda, concentrándote plenamente en el color poco atractivo del pergamino que frente a ti se posa.

Llegas a la inevitable conclusión de que no sabes cómo iniciar. Has escogido la noche como el momento oportuno para comenzar un escrito que, a vista de otros, considerarían inverosímil dada tu personalidad (porque hasta tú misma crees que al menos debes estar loca para llegar a hacer algo así), mas sabes plenamente que, con dolorosa certeza, necesitas escribir.

No sabes qué, ni cómo. Sólo _sabes. _No tienes conocimiento de qué palabras usar, sólo el sentimiento que debe relatarse en el pergamino, porque para ti se vuelve difícil de soportar. Sólo sabes que necesitas expresarte de algún modo, y aunque las palabras sobran en tu listado de frases e incordios, crees que la situación no se presta. Por ello has elegido tinta y papel.

Vuelves tu vista hacia el pergamino, creyendo un poco menos en tu idea absurda, mas es la única que tienes de momento y por eso no la has desechado del todo. No obstante, frunces el ceño, sólo un poco, reprimiéndote inmediatamente las arrugas que saldrían como consecuencia de tus contracciones faciales.

—Esto es imposible —le dices a la nada como reproche, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente.

El cansancio vuelve a ti, seduciéndote. Susurra a tu oído frases ininteligibles, pero que sonarían como un: _«¿por qué no comienzas tu idea mañana? Hoy podríamos ir a dormir»_

Pero no dormirías nada, lo sabes. Desde hace una semana te repites una y otra vez que lo harás y terminas de igual forma, observando lánguidamente la cubierta de tu dosel, viendo y a la vez no a través de aquella helada habitación, sintiendo un peso creciente en el estomago. Tal vez es el presentimiento de un sentir lóbrego que no te permitiría dormir hasta que saques de tu interior aquel padecer.

Tus ojos se abren, y en estos se refleja una inspiración no vista. Iluminación que te embarga y sorprende a la vez, mas no dudas. Inmediatamente sujetas la pluma abandonada en la superficie de madera, entintándola y en la goteante pluma dejas caer trazos de una mancha negra, llenas de frases sobre un pergamino demasiado pajizo como para que te agrade su matiz, pero lo suficientemente adecuado como para servirte.

Al principio tu letra elegante y cursiva, apenas sutilmente redondeada deja entrever el principio de un título que comienza con un muy personal «querido…»

Arrugas el pergamino inmediatamente, mandando tu inspiración de paseo gracias a que una rabia súbita e intrínseca surge de tus entrañas. Las frases esbozadas deben sonar tan impersonales como tu rostro dibujado en un marfil plano de inexpresividad absoluta. Cavilas que decirlo suele ser más fácil que escribirlo dada tu experiencia, pero aun así debes arriesgarte, pese al hecho de que puedas fallar.

Encogiéndote mentalmente de hombros, tomas la decisión de que te importa muy poco. El escrito no va dirigido como una misiva, sino como una especie de historia. Además, a la persona quien va destinada, definitivamente no sabría qué frases esconden sentimientos y qué no.

Ese pensamiento te da nuevas resoluciones, e inicias una vez más, tu pluma trazando en extenuados pasos unas palabras que dibujan con cada letra una historia cliché. Tan rosa, llena de angustia y desesperación que por un instante, la impersonalidad del escrito, la sensación de estar en un plano omnipresente te da ese sentir de que el protagonista del relato es tan patético, que por un momento te compadeces.

—**Conozco este espectáculo** —susurras una vez más.

La nada parece escucharte, pero sabes que hasta ella está concentrada en el absoluto silencio de tu escrito. Parece ser una buena compañera de soledades, y decides que podrías plasmarlo también.

«Un sentimiento pueril, demasiado ingenuo al principio, pero tan candente como un sol vibrante… febril»

No, no. Tachas aquella frase. Te parece tan estúpida e insípida que no sabes cómo se te pudo ocurrir. La suprimes una vez más, molesta. Vuelves otra vez a tacharla. La pluma podría dañarse, lo sabes, pero apenas te importa porque con ahínco vuelves a hacerlo y hasta que no queda un rayón en aquella oración completamente ilegible, es que respiras nuevamente.

Sí sabes por qué se te ocurrió: son tus propios sentimientos, Pansy.

—Esto es estúpido.

Tal vez no lo sea, la voz de una razón ilógica susurra a tu cabeza. Sabes que **está allí, observando qué tan lejos se puede ir **en aquel vasto mundo lleno de palabras impersonales, sentimientos mezclados y un dolor profundo que nace desde el fondo de tu alma, y ésta escribe como si la historia no perteneciera a nadie más que a ti, y en efecto, así es. Pero no quieres reconocerlo.

La mazmorra te sabe a un frío irreconocible, incapaz de ser soportado. No quieres más frío, porque ya has conocido un sentimiento cálido que no puede ser fácilmente borrado. Es más, tal vez no lo quieras, y por eso escribes. Por eso esbozas frases que crees, pueden ser ajenas a tu sentir, y quizá lo que más te frustra es saber que sí, pero sólo a los ojos de los demás, porque siempre, en tu oscura memoria, todo se repetirá.

—Demonios. Cállate.

No puedes negarlo, ¿verdad? Te duele tanto como la historia así lo dice, y no puedes parar, porque ha sido tu culpa pese que, por un maravilloso instante, todos tus sueños se podrían haber hecho realidad como así Draco Malfoy lo hizo gracias a su determinante decisión. Él ahora está donde tú también podrías: cumpliendo un capricho igual de placentero, como lo fue el tuyo.

**Así uno encuentra todo tan claro, **negándote a una realidad ineludible y aun así sigues entintando el pergamino con frases cada vez más temblorosas, sentimientos cada vez más confusos y quizá, sólo quizá, con resultados turbios.

No puedes evitarlo, la inspiración se ha ido dejando un sentimiento parecido, pero que ni remotamente se acerca, sólo ha quedado en el aire la tensión, el susurro del pergamino apenas rasgado por la pluma entintada de negro y un sordo sentir doloroso que sólo te deja escribir y escribir, porque ahora es lo único que sabes hacer.

¿Dónde ha quedado la astucia?, ¿dónde ha quedado la picardía, las impersonales expresiones de superioridad… ¿Dónde está tu espíritu? Perdido, seguramente, entre líneas febriles.

**No hay agallas suficientes para romper los grilletes.**

* * *

— ¿Qué se supone que significa esto? —había preguntado con recelo. Tan sólo resoplaste desdeñosamente en respuesta.

—Significa lo que debe significar —contestaste con ambigüedad condescendiente, porque sabes que le irrita. Apenas sonreíste, conteniéndote, cuando le observaste fruncir el ceño profundamente—. Es sólo un libro, ¿no te gustan los libros?

— ¡Por supuesto que me gustan los libros! —exclamó, por un momento ruborizándose apenas, y te pateaste mentalmente ante tu vasta imaginación. En tu interior te repetiste que ese matiz rosáceo se debió al bramido.

Procuraste elevar tu sonrisita prepotente.

—Entonces, ten —ofreciste sin más, colocando los pergaminos apenas "pulcramente" enrollados en sus manos.

El hechizo de _glamour_ que utilizaste sobre ti, apenas deja entrever el cansancio que produjo como resultado los infinitos desvelos que viviste gracias a tu escrito. Pero ha valido la pena, o eso crees. Sientes que un peso ha abandonado tus hombros y te conformas, de momento, con ello.

Por un momento le observas, esa persona cuyos desvelos ha sido protagonista y ni en cuenta puede tenerlo. Parece contemplar con plenitud los pergaminos enrollados, uno sobre otros, formando un rollo lo suficientemente grueso como para perderse días en las frases plasmadas.

—Es sólo una historia —repites, esta vez la irritación mostrándose levemente. Siempre te ha sulfurado que se comporten de esa forma tan estúpida.

—Bueno —te observa brevemente, antes de sostener el pergamino enrollado con más confianza—, que me lo des así de repente, está como para sospechar, ¿no lo crees?

Y por eso agradeces inmensamente el que tú no estés en el lugar contrario, porque ciertamente habrías rechazado cualquier objeto que decidieran obsequiarte. Los Slytherin no permitirían dar paso a la confianza, y ciertamente estás orgullosa de ello.

—Bueno —imita, haciendo una teatral pausa—, sería aún más raro que rechazaras la historia por una persona. ¿No lo crees?

Pareció considerarlo, o eso creíste.

—Además —continuaste—, es una historia romántica, de esas asquerosamente clichés que te atrapan —relataste, moviendo tu mano en un ademán de hastío cuando tus ojos expresan totalmente lo contrario—. Te gustará, lo sé —aseguraste, esta vez en un tono más bajo de lo usual.

Enarcó una ceja en tu dirección, su aire inquisitivo y receloso haciéndose más fuerte. Interiormente te injuriaste unas cuantas veces por hablar de más, pero ya el mal estaba hecho.

—No te imagino leyendo este tipo de historias… —susurró, casi para sí mientras observaba el pergamino—. Parece… ¿hecha a mano? ¿Es un boceto?

No respondiste, tan sólo murmuraste lacónicamente, concluyendo que en efecto, es hora de una retirada estratégica y no una huída como te hace pensar una parte oscura de tu razonamiento.

—Sólo léela, ya comienza a ser molesto que preguntes tanto —espetaste, marchándote por aquel solitario pasillo que da las mazmorras de Pociones.

No hubo despedida, por lo menos no de tu parte, ya que ni te dignaste a mirar, porque sabías que caerías. Desprenderte de ese boceto te había costado un alma y media en lograr, pero a final de cuentas es lo correcto, pues es la primera y última historia que escribes, siendo lo razonable que el protagonista lea lo que pienses de su vida aún cuando éste ni enterado esté de lo que significa.

Sabes que después de todo, podrá **decir que no significaba nada.**

El toque de queda hace mucho que había dejado de sonar, los fantasmas dormitaban cada uno en sus cuadros, otros tal vez necesitándose de compañía (cosa que no entra en tu entera comprensión), iban a otros retratos a pasar la madrugada, y tal vez lo que quedara de su horrible eternidad.

Sin embargo, sabes que aquello te importa tanto como el hecho de que el toque de queda haya pasado. Después de todo eres prefecto, siempre podrías poner la estúpida excusa de que estabas patrullando, y te creerían.

Además, tienes la otra ventaja de que en esos momentos, si giras un poco a tu derecha, podrás encontrarte con otro prefecto cuyos paños menores dejan entrever una candente noche. Sonríes sin poder contener un súbito y cálido sentimiento que considerarías patético dándose en otro individuo, pero lo que te ocasionan a ti no es ni remotamente ridículo. Lo sabes.

—Eres un completo desastre —dices en un desdeñoso suspiro que la persona se encarga magistralmente de ignorar mientras se abrocha la camisa arrugada de su uniforme.

Inútil, piensas. Has dejado esa camisa, antes pulcra, en un manojo de arrugas, y te congratulas especialmente de ello. De lo que puedes ocasionar, de aquel seductor brillo en su piel bronceada luego de una noche de sexo apasionado y sobre todo, de ese rubor suave que matiza sus mejillas apenas. Un adorable cuadro que jamás olvidarás.

Tus ojos se oscurecen, sólo un poco, pues no quieres que se entere. Ve a través de ti con insultante facilidad y dejar que se preocupe de más haría que tu resolución flaqueara como una muralla a punto de ser derrumbada.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Ha dejado de ignorar tus comentarios ácidos, mirándote con inusual seriedad. Su rostro no expresa el habitual aire distraído, mucho menos enojo o felicidad, es una seriedad absoluta. _Lo sabe, Pansy._

— ¿Qué te preocupa? —pregunta con suavidad, pareciera que no quiere arriesgarse, no del todo.

Tomas aire, te sabe a veneno, pero puedes soportarlo. Eres una serpiente después de todo.

—Debe acabar —sueltas en un tono neutral, tan impersonal que te asustas por un momento, porque en tu interior no habías querido sonar así, no querías demostrar aquello, fingiendo que te importa poco cuando es justo lo contrario. No obstante, es así como debe ser, ¿no crees?

Pero para tu no tan grata sorpresa, sonríe. No hay felicidad, pero tampoco hallaste tristeza. Había resignación pintada en su mirada.

—Debe acabar —repite, saborea la respuesta con lentitud, mastica el sentimiento y a ti te duele en lo más hondo de tu espíritu—. ¿Así, sin más?

—Así sin más —dijiste con rapidez, asegurándote de no echarte para atrás en un futuro próximo. Tu resolución flaquea, pero te mantienes en pie, aún cuando estén a escasos centímetros y los uniformes dejen entrever la leve desnudez que incita a una sesión más, pero ya no es el caso. Se ha arruinado.

—Eres una perra, ¿lo sabes? —no te insultó, sólo dijo una verdad y lo aceptaste. Por tratarse de esa persona, lo aceptaste.

—Lo sé —sonreíste ladinamente mientras te cruzabas de brazos, tus pechos sobresaliendo de un sostén mal abrochado. Parecía que no quería mirar de más, o volverían una vez más a liarse sobre el escritorio de aquel salón abandonado.

— ¿Cuántas veces me has mandado a la mierda? —había abandonado todo recato, y ahora salía su verdadero ser. En el fondo no quieres pensar lo mucho que te pone verle así.

—Esta vez es de verdad —dijiste con un falso tono desapasionado, escuchando seguidamente como soltó una risa breve, tan amarga y dolida que lo resentiste en tus carnes.

—Claro —espetó con irritación. Terminó de abrocharse o acomodarse lo más que pudo su uniforme, y pasó por tu lado con rapidez. Cuando llegó a la puerta se detuvo para observarte—. Cuando decidas no hacer de esto un estúpido juego, me avisas —y con eso la abrió, dispuesta a salir.

Desde tu posición la observaste, parecía que ella caminaba con lentitud hacia una salida inminente, pero era en realidad tu mente quien recreaba unos últimos segundos a su lado. Pudiste observar su figura, aquella que conoces más que nadie porque siempre ha sido tuya. La saboreaste con tu mirada, bebiéndote una inmensidad y perdiéndote en el sentimiento que te embarga. Cómo te gustaría…

Pero no, lo sabes. Es incorrecto. Fue una tentación, un juego. Sólo eso. La decisión está tomada.

—Granger —siseaste su nombre, y ella se giró con rapidez, sus alborotados cabellos balanceándose grácilmente. Frunció el ceño en tu dirección.

— ¿Qué? —masculló molesta, en el umbral de la puerta.

Fue sólo una sencilla frase que susurraste. Sabe leerte los labios perfectamente como para entender lo que le expresaste sin necesidad de utilizar tu voz. Hermione Granger abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, los cristales más hermosos de su vida envuelto en una nube de lágrimas sin derramar.

—Pansy…

Una varita tras tu espalda, y sin titubear la alzaste, pronunciando en voz clara:

—_Obliviate-_

— ¡Parkinson!

Dos, tres veces parpadeaste. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Pareció una eternidad, pero ciertamente no fue así. Ibas alejándote, te detuviste y ahora te está llamando. No querías flaquear, no nuevamente. Sin girarte, aguardaste a que ella dijera lo que sea que tenía qué decirte, y entonces podrías marcharte lo más rápido de allí.

— ¡Lo leeré! —exclamó en tu dirección. Ni siquiera te giraste para saber que ella abrazaba posesivamente los pergaminos como siempre hacía cuando obtenía un libro favorito.

Apenas sonreíste, y sin más, continuaste tu sendero.

¿Cómo se llamaba la historia? Ah, sí…

Buscador de Afectos, qué cliché, ¿no lo crees?

Quizá, y sólo quizá **ella puede decir que no significaba nada.**

* * *

En orden: (perdonen este intento fallido de inglés. La banda es poco conocida, y no hay traducciones oficiales respecto a la canción).

**Conozco este espectáculo** — I know this show  
**Está allí, observando que tan lejos se puede ir** — Been there observing how far it can go  
**Así uno encuentra todo tan claro** — So that one finds it all so clear  
**No hay agallas suficientes para romper los grilletes** — No way, not enough guts to break these gyves  
**Decir que no significaba nada** — say it meant nothing  
**Ella puede decir que no significaba nada** — She might say it meant nothing


End file.
